


How To Even Things Out

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Conner figures out that the trio have something Trent doesn't have, he tries to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Even Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> While not a sequel, this is a sister story to "Can I Have A Pony?" The themes are similar even if it's not an exact sequel. To those who were hoping for one, I humbly hope this will suffice.

“Did someone remember to tell Trent that he doesn’t have to wash the Raptor Riders?” Conner asked as he headed inside the apartment they all shared. Ethan glanced up and sighed.

“He knows.”

“Are you sure?” Conner asked. “Because he’s doing it again. And I tried telling him, but he said it was fine.”

“Conner?” Ethan asked. Conner turned and looked at him. “How many Riders are there?”

“Three. We’ve been through this. It’s why we said he could use Kira’s,” Conner said. Kira threw him a dirty look.

“Which you forgot to ask me about,” she scolded. Conner shrugged.

“You’re gone a lot. Since Trent transferred back because he couldn’t live without us…”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not why, Conner,” Kira said.

“It is,” Conner said confidently. “Ever since then, he’s here more and you’re traveling. We couldn’t leave your poor Raptor riderless.”

“She’s fine being riderless,” Kira grumbled. “She’s mine. Besides, you two aren’t exactly volunteering yours.”

“Like I said,” Conner said easily. “You’re gone more often.”

“Conner…” Ethan warned, giving Conner the time he needed to get his small amount of tact back in order. He looked over at Kira before she killed him and sighed.

“Alright,” he admitted. “I don’t want to share mine either. She’s mine. Just like Ethan doesn’t like to share his.”

“Tri doesn’t like other riders,” Ethan said. “He throws them off.”

Kira rubbed her arm. “You think that maybe he thinks we don’t consider him one of us?” She asked. Conner looked at her, puzzled.

“Because we suck at sharing?”

“Because he tried to kill us, we made him wash zords, we got mad at him when he lied to us, and because he doesn’t have anything left over from his time as a Power Ranger,” Kira said as Ethan managed not to snicker at Conner’s answer. Conner thought about it for a minute before he nodded.

“You’re right,” he said. They both looked at him. “I’ll fix it.”

“Uh… Conner?” Ethan started.

“ _You’ll_ fix it?” Kira asked with the same amount of worry. Conner rolled his eyes as he headed out, ignoring the others calling after him. In his opinion, they needed more faith in him.

***

He found Tommy and Dr. Mercer at the latter’s estate talking and checked to make sure no one else was around. Once he was certain they were alone, he headed over to the couple. “You need to make another Raptor.”

Both of them were shocked out of their conversation and turned to look at him. Conner waited for a minute until Tommy blinked. “You want what?”

“Another Raptor Rider. A white one. For Trent,” he said. “We all have one. He feels left out. I’m fixing it.”

“You’re fixing it by having us make another Raptor Rider?” Tommy asked, ignoring the semi-amused look on Anton Mercer’s face. 

“Yep. Then all four of us will have one,” he answered. “So, how long does making a Raptor Rider take?”

“We didn’t save the blueprints, Conner. Do you remember the last time we played God?” Tommy snapped.

Conner nodded. “Yep,” he said, heading back to the door. “Try not to turn into Doctor Hyde this time, Dr. Mercer!”

“It was Mr. Hyde!” Tommy exclaimed as Anton waved to Conner with a “I’ll make certain not to drink anything.”

Tommy whirled on his companion. “You can’t be serious.”

“My son wants a Raptor Rider,” Anton said. “I’m deadly serious.”

“Anton…”

“If your children want to make mine a present to welcome him to the family, Tom…”

Tommy sighed. “I’ll go find the blueprints.”

“I thought you destroyed them.”

“I lied.”

***

It didn’t take long to build. Elsa and Hayley quickly got involved to make certain that history didn’t repeat itself as they created the egg and Tommy handed it over Conner with a “Be careful” warning. Kira had quickly taken the egg from Conner and put it with the rest of the Raptors so that they could care for it leaving Ethan to try to quell the enormous inflation that was Conner’s ego. Keeping it from Trent was harder, but the three of them managed to work it out until it hatched.

“It was my idea,” Conner said. “I get to show him. Besides, I need to talk to him.”

“I don’t…” Kira started. Conner looked at her.

“Trust me?” He asked and she sighed and nodded.

“I trust you,” she said, backing down. Ethan gave him an encouraging grin as Conner headed over to where Trent was.

“Hey Trent?” Conner asked. “Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah. Sure,” Trent said, sounding a little off to Conner. He set it aside and headed outside. “So is this where you tell me that you guys don’t want me around?”

Conner blinked. “Uh… what?”

“You’ve been constantly whispering to each other, you stop talking when I come in the room, and you won’t even let me help with the Raptors anymore,” he said. Conner thought about that.

“That probably looks pretty bad, huh?” He asked. Trent just looked at him.

“Pretty bad?” He asked. Conner tried again.

“Okay, yeah, we’ve kinda been acting like assholes,” he said, leading him over to where the raptors were. “And we did mean to leave you out but we had a good reason.”

“Like you want me to move back to New York?” Trent asked sardonically. Conner snorted.

“Nope,” he said, pointing out the white raptor who was currently playing with Conner’s. Trent paused and looked at him. “We wanted you to stay.”

Trent just looked at the white one for a while before Conner whistled for his. “Conner…”

“We’re really bad at sharing,” Conner informed him. “And Kira is mad at me for volunteering Tera. So, we got you your own.”

Trent reached out toward the new white raptor and touched its nose, which the raptor leaned into. “He’s perfect.”

“Well, he’s not Rex,” Conner said, patting his on the side. She nuzzled him back. “But he’s pretty cool. We want you to stay, Trent.”

“I thought you guys couldn’t trust me,” Trent said, trying to hold back the overwhelming emotion he was starting to have. Conner rolled his eyes.

“Would I give a guy I didn’t trust a large, predatory dinosaur that could kill me?” Conner asked. Trent blinked and Conner nodded. There was silence for a minute before Trent looked at him.

“What should I name him?”

“I’d suggest something after your Zord. It’s what we did,” he said.

“Drake then,” he said before turning to Conner. “How did you get this?”

“I told your dad and Doctor O to make one,” he answered. Trent’s eyes widened.

“What if Mesagog would have come back?” He asked.

“I told them not to do that,” Conner said. “Then I made a call to Principal Randall and Hayley to let them know what was going on.”

“I… thanks, Conner,” he said. Conner nodded.

“Not sure we ever said it,” Conner said before pausing. “But welcome to the family.”

Trent just nodded.


End file.
